Dragonball E
by pokecj42
Summary: The story of an alternate universe in Dragonball Franchise that follows the adventures of the future heroes of Earth, long after Goku and his friends have passed.


**Hello everyone! It's Pokecj and this is my new fan-made book. It's an alternate Universe in Dragonball Franchise that takes place in the future. New heroes, New villains, a new plot and tons of action and adventure. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Chris watched frightened as his parents were taken on a large circular ship. He had been instructed to hide by his mother and father. He held his baby brother, Jesiah in his arms and watched his other brothers -Tito and Cesar- sleep on the dirt. Chris saw the ship fly off into the sky, blowing away his silent tears.

7 years later…

" Come on Tito!" Chris said as he and his brother started sparing in the yard. Cesar and Jesiah were watching and cheering. Chris's spiky black hair blew backwards as he charged at Tito. Tito was ready and blocked the attack. Tito countered with an uppercut to the chin and knocked Chris into the air. Chris fired a Ki blast at Tito and knocked him over. Then, Chris put his foot on Tito's chest and claimed victory.

" Game over." Chris said as he smirked at was twelve and had spiky black hair that looked a lot like Goku except Chris had an extra spike where Goku had a curve. Chris had brown eyes and was pretty tall and a little muscular. Chris waved his tail in front of Tito to taunt him when Tito grabbed it! Chris immediately fell to the floor and Tito started laughing.

" You brat!" Chris said as he rubbed his tail.

Tito was ten and had dirty blonde hair. It was really weird since he was full Saiyan. It had been explained to Chris before and his parents had told him that long ago, a human/Saiyan had gathered the Dragonballs, mystical orbs that could grant one wish, and wished for all humans/Saiyans to become full Saiyans. Then, he took over as King of the Saiyans and took them all to a new planet somewhere in the galaxy. The wish left the Saiyans with human traits even though they were full Saiyans. That's why Tito and his brothers had dirty blonde hair.

Cesar was eight and Jesiah was five and they were pretty much the same as Tito.

" Guys, come in the house, we need to talk." Chris said. Chris sat at the table while the others followed. " I'm leaving on a training trip. I'll be gone for a while and Tito will take care of you. Don't leave the house much but if you do, I know you guys can take care of yourselves. You guys are strong, I trust you." They all got together for a final hug and the two little ones started to cry. Tito wanted to but he held it in for their sake.

" Don't cry guys. I'll be back before you know it. Dad told me that when I was twelve I'd begin special training and he gave me instructions on what to do." Chris said as he held up a list. " See you later." Chris said sadly as he walked out. Chris grabbed his bag from the front door and lifted into the air.

The others ran out and waved at their brother. Chris waved back and took off north toward his training spot.

Chris landed on a small island in the ocean. All there was was grass, sand and a small pink house. Chris knocked on the door and an old man opened it.

" Hi. Um...are you Master Roshi?" Chris asked.

" Yeah. How can I help you kid? How did you even get here?" Roshi asked.

" I have a note." Chris said as he handed a paper to Roshi. " And I flew here."

Roshi read the paper and handed it back to Chris. " I see. First thing we need is a quick history lesson so come on in."

Chris sat down on the floor in front of a large book shelf full of large books. " What's all this?"

" It's the history of the heroes of this world." Roshi said.

" You mean Goku and the Z-Fighters?! They were just fiction." Chris said.

Roshi grabbed a book of the shelf and handed it to Chris. " Turn to page six of that book."

Chris flipped pages and read it.

" What does it say?" Roshi asked.

" It's when Goku and Bulma met someone on a beach….the Turtle Hermit." Chris said.

" And look at his picture." Roshi said.

Chris turned to the picture and looked up in shock. The Turtle Hermit was Master Roshi! " But in this book, you're hundreds of years old, how much have you drank from the fountain of youth!?"

Master Roshi laughed and put down his magazine. " I guess it's time to start-"

Roshi was interrupted by a knocking on the door. Roshi opened the door to see a shorter kid standing there.

" I'm Elijah. I've come to train with you." Elijah said. Elijah had spiky black hair and was a little less muscular than Chris but still decent. Elijah handed Roshi a note.

" Well...come on in." Roshi said. " This boy is Chris, he was just about to start training so you came at the right time."

Elijah walked over and sat beside Chris. ' This kid looks a lot like me but I don't get why?' Elijah thought.

" I'm Chris!" Chris said. " Are you excited to start training?"

" Training isn't about being excited. It's about hard-work!" Elijah said.

" Geez...What a fun sponge!" Chris thought.

" The first thing I want you boys to do is to show me how strong you guys are now. So, since there are two of you, I want you guys to fight each other." Roshi said.

' This guy doesn't stand a chance.' Chris thought.

' What a loser.' Elijah thought.

Roshi took the boys outside. The waves crashed against the shore. The sun shown brightly and the seagulls were squawking in the distance. Chris took his fighting stance and put his right foot back and raised his fist with his left hand in front and his right arm behind him.

Elijah did the same and had a serious look on his face. Elijah glared at Chris.

" Begin!"

' What?' Chris thought. Elijah was gone. He had vanished almost as soon as it had begun.

Elijah appeared behind Chris and slammed his head. Chris flew towards the house from the impact but managed to flip over. His foot hit the house and he bounced back towards Elijah.

" Lucky shot!" Chris said as he reached out his punch toward Elijah. Elijah blocked the punch and grabbed Chris by the arm. Chris kicked up his right foot and broke free from Elijah's attack.

Chris barely had time to move before Elijah charged at him again. Elijah threw his right fist forward to punch Chris. Chris blocked it and threw his right hand punch hit Elijah and knocked him through the outer wall of Roshi's wall.

" That's enough!" Roshi said. Elijah climbed out of the wall and walked right up to Chris.

" That was just a cheap punch. I would have one if you fought fair." Elijah said.

" I did. You just lost." Chris said.

" Now we can start the actual training." Roshi said.

One year later…

Chris and Elijah were lifting boulders easily as a warm-up. They had been training under Roshi for a year and had greatly improved. In another year, they would enter the World Tournament.

" Master Roshi." Chris said as he walked into the house. " I've been training with you for a year and I think it's time I go see my brothers."

" I agree with you. They probably have improved as well." Roshi said.

" Then, I'll see you soon Master." Chris said. Chris walked out the door and took off towards his old house.

Chris landed on the mountain and walked in his house. The place was a wreck. The house was in runes and the furniture was all over the lawn.

" _What happened here?"_ Chris thought.

When he landed he saw a note on the floor for him.

" _We have your brothers. Follow the highest Ki you can find if you want them back."_ The note read.

Chris crumbled up the note and flew off as fast as he could towards the highest Ki.

" Keep moving scrubs." A soldier by the name of Letus said.

Tito, Cesar and Jesiah were being loaded onto a spaceship. These fighters in masks had attacked them. They had fought hard but lost in the end.

" _Where are you Chris? We need you…"_ Tito thought as they walked into the ship and the door closed behind them.

" Make sure they are secure." A man in full body armor said. He seemed to be pretty young but was obviously the leader. " The oldest should be here any minute...and I'll take care of that one. The man said as he started to laugh.

Chris landed in an empty wasteland. He didn't understand, the strongest Ki was here but he could see no one. Suddenly, a Ki blast was fired at jumped out of the way and landed on a rock.

Chris looked around but there was still no one in sight. Then, Chris was sent flying with a sucker punch to the face. Chris recovered mid-air and wiped some blood of his lip. " Come out and face me you coward!" Chris shouted, becoming a little ticked off.

" I'm not a coward, I'm using a strategy." A voice said.

Chris turned around but still couldn't see anything. A kick from behind sent him flying across the wasteland again, and a punch in the stomach from below sent him up into the air. Then, he was slammed in the back from above and spiked through a rock and then into the ground.

" Now I'm pissed!" Chris shouted. " If I can't see or hit just you, I'll destroy everything around here!"

Chris crossed his arms over his chest and then threw them outward as a dome of energy grew around him. " Explosive Wave!"

The blast eradicated all the rocks around him and left a flat area of land. On the floor was a person covered in armor.

The person got up and looked at Chris. " Crap!"

" Now that I can see you, you aren't so tou-" Chris didn't finish before being uppercut in the chin.

" Why you!" Chris said as he charged at the armored person. The two met in a clash with them interlocking hands. Each pushed against each other in a test of strength. Chris jumped back but when the armored man charged at him, he went right through.

Chris came from behind and grabbed the helmet from the man. When he took the helmet off, it was revealed that the man was actually a kid, he was about the same age as Chris with black hair and brown eyes.

" Get off of me!" The guy shouted as he grabbed Chris and flipped him over. The boy held Chris's arm and prepared to punch him.

" Why...are you here?" Chris asked.

" I'm here on orders from the King of the Saiyans." The boy said.

" _Saiyans!?"_ Chris thought.

Chris kicked the boy off and backed away. " Why do you want my brothers?"

" You and your brothers are Saiyan rebels. The King wants all of you imprisoned." The boy said.

" Commander Washington! The ship must take off now or we will be stuck!" A voice rang out.

" So your name is Washington…" Chris said. " I'm not letting you leave!"

Washington flew off towards where the voice came from and suddenly, a spaceship appeared. It was large and that's where Chris assumed his brothers were.

Washington saw Chris following him and blasted him in the face.

Chris rubbed his face and looked to see Washington reaching the ship when suddenly another person grabbed Washington and slammed him to the ground.

Elijah had stopped Washington! " I don't know what's going on here but I'm pretty sure I shouldn't let you go." Elijah said with his arms crossed.

" Thanks dude!" Chris said.

" Whatever. You need to step up." Elijah said.

Washington got up off the ground and looked up. His ship was gone. " You...idiots!" Washington shouted as he charged at Elijah. Chris got in the way and smacked Washington back down to the dirt.

Chris and Elijah each grabbed one of Washington's arms and pinned him to the dirt. " Face it Washington. You can't beat the both of us." Chris said.

Washington pushed off both of them and flew into the air. " But I won't go down easy!"

Chris flew in front of Washington and put his hands to his head. " Solar Flare!"

Washington covered his eyes in pain. " My eyes! You coward!"

" But it's just a strategy!" Chris mocked.

Just as Washington began to recover, Elijah appeared behind him and chopped him in the neck.


End file.
